1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication apparatus, a mobile communication system, and a power consumption reducing method for use with the apparatus and the system, and more specifically to a mobile communication system using an SC-FDMA (single carrier-frequency division multiple access) system in a 3GPP (3rd generation partnership project).
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, a mobile communication system using the SC-FDMA system is investigated as a communication system after the third generation mobile communication system (for example, refer to the Non-Patent Document 1 “Physical layer aspects for evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (UTRA) 9 UL. Concepts” [3GPP TR25.814 V7.1.0 (2006-09), pp 71-93]).
In the next generation communication system, one of the objects is that a large volume of data can be communicated on a terminal transmission side at a high speed by scheduling from a base station, and it is anticipated that the circuit might be complicated and required high-speed. As the high-speed data communication becomes available, applications to be loaded onto an upper layer should be graded up and complicated, and therefore increase of power consumption is anticipated.
With the above-mentioned related mobile communication system, a high-speed complicated circuit and a high-level complicated application are anticipated with increasing power consumption. Therefore, reduction on the power consumption is further demanded especially for a terminal driven by a battery. In addition, a power-saving terminal is an essential item in light of the recent global environmental problems.